


Just Brings Out the Love

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, dub-con in a way, giving into one's feeling, kind of a fuck or die, love to begin with, lust arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will are tracking a rouge cupid and things go a little unplanned for two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Brings Out the Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Salt Burn Porn 24 hr challenge (24 hrs from tag to finished porn fic) and for lysanatt's prompt, 'rouge cupid'. Due to the nature of this challenge, please there will most likely be errors and mistakes. But the fic is on it's way to a beta and will be updated at a later time. Thank you.

“Cupid?” 

Gabriel nodded at Dean and loved the shocked and dumbfounded look on the hunter's face. 

“Do you mean like normal cupid or is there another kind, because I feel you're going to same there's something different about this one.” 

Gabriel grinned at Sam, that was one thing he loved about the younger hunter. He never really went to the first thought that jumped into his head, he thought things out, looked for difference angles. “That kiddo, would be a right guess.” 

“This is a rouge cupid, Sam,” Castiel spoke up from the corner that he's been hiding in since the of them got there. 

“Um, excuse me, a rouge cupid,” Dean jumped. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“Ever wonder how those secret affairs get started?” Gabriel asked. When neither of the human answered but stared at each other he sighed and went on. “A cupid's arrow can take two people, who have never met before or have met but can't stand to be in the room together, and give them love but it's a slow build love. It doesn't just happen over night but it's real love, true love stuff.” Dean just looked at him but Sam just nodded. Gabriel grinned, at least one of them was getting it. “A rouge cupid though, they're tougher. Their arrow create passion, lust, not love, because their arrows only work on two people who already have love within them. People that have love but know that they can't or shouldn't be with the person that they love. And this is a quick build, depending on which arrow they, it could be anywhere from over night, to a few hours, to a few minutes. The pressure and lust would build and build causing the people to find release or....”

“Or what?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, “No one knows, the person always give into the pressure.” 

“The secret affairs,” Sam said. 

“Ding, ding, he just won the grand prize!” Gabriel just laughed and capped his hands. 

“Okay, so we now know what it is that's been making trouble here. Now, how do we kill it?” Dean asked.

“Cupids are just a difference kind of angels Dean,” Castiel spoke up. “You can defeat one with a angel's blade.” 

“That's the problem though, the problem is finding them. They're quick little bastard.” Gabriel said. 

“Well then, we better get to looking.” Dean stood, grabbed his jacket and headed to the door, Castiel followed after him, but Sam and Gabriel just stared at each other. Gabriel could see that they both had the fear, Dean was all about jumping head first into something and normally came back to bite one of them on the ass. 

“Do you think he would wait if we asked nicely?” Gabriel asked. Sam just shook his head and headed for the door. “I didn't think so.” Gabriel sighed and followed after them, shutting the door to the motel behind him. 

~*~

The searching had led them to an abandon warehouse just on the outskirt of town. They had spited up into two teams, against Sam's wishes but he Dean insisted that they would find the rouge cupid faster. So, Sam now walked through the halls with Gabriel behind keeping a eye and ear open for anything that could be the cupid. 

“Sorry you got stuck with me kiddo.” Gabriel spoke up from him. 

“What? Um, no that's not why I didn't want to spite up.” Sam glanced over his shoulder to find Gabriel looked down as if not wanting to make eye contact with him. It was still hard for him to believe that this shorter guy was an archangel and could probably break him in two if he wanted to. “I just didn't think that we should have spite in general. Yeah, we could search the warehouse quicker but I just....” He couldn't think of what to say but he didn't want Gabriel feeling like he didn't want to be there with him. Sam stopped and turned to him, “Before you and Cass, it was just Dean and I, and-” 

“Don't worry Sammy, I get it.” Gabriel grinned at him and Sam found himself grinning back. 

Sam turned back and started back down the hallway, his light shining out in front of them. They found a huge room at the end of it, Sam guessed that it was the main working area of the warehouse and they started looking around. It seemed a while before Gabriel suggest that they head back and look for the other two. Sam turned to head back to the door when he felt something light but sharp hit the back of his neck. He must have made a sound cause Gabriel was by his side in seconds asking what was wrong.

“Let me see,” Gabriel gently pulled him down so that he could see behind his neck. “Oh no.” 

Sam felt Gabriel pull something like a needle from his neck and took a step back from him; he held something in his hand. “What's that?” Sam asked as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“This Sam, is a rouge cupid's arrow.” 

“What?” 

It hit Sam hard; a sudden ache in his lower back, a pressure in his aboman, and a sudden tightness in his pants. He shook his head, as a his thoughts became blurry. 

“Um,” Gabriel spoke looking at the arrow, “We should probably get you-” Gabriel cut off throwing his hand to the back of his neck. When he pulled it away Sam saw another little arrow between his finger, “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Gabriel shouted dropping both of the arrows. 

“Gabriel.” Sam found himself taking a step towards the archangel, his hands reaching out by themselves. 

Gabriel took a step back, “Sam, this is the arrow. The bastard used a fast working one on us. We have to get back to the others, find th-” 

Sam watched him talking but he wasn't hearing the words, he was wondering how sweet those lips would taste. He took the last step, grabbing Gabriel's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss cutting Gabriel off. 

Gabriel pulled back but not all the way. “Sam, we shouldn't be...” he didn't finish and Sam used that.

“You're an archangel Gable, if you want me to stop just make me.” 

Sam wasn't sure why he had just say that, but it was true. Gabriel had the power, he didn't have to do whatever anyone tried to make him. But the pressure in Sam was building and he really hope that Gabriel didn't stop him. Sam had a sudden vision of pushing Gabriel up against the wall, pining him there as he had his way. He wasn't sure where it had came from but Gabriel didn't try to stop him again, he made the vision true. He shoved on Gabriel's shoulders making the angel move backwards and the moment his back hit the wall, Sam took hold of his wrists and pulled them up, pinning them over his head. 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned out, lifting his right knee to rub against Sam's groin. Sam couldn't hold back the groan that left him and as he look down, he could see that Gabriel was wanting this just as much as he was. 

Sam thrust his hips forwards against Gabriel's. The angel gasped and arched his back from the wall, Sam use that moment to get his own legs between Gabriel's, spreading them apart. He leaned forward and locked Gabriel's mouth back with his in a deep kiss. He ran his tongue over Gabriel's bottom lips and soon thrust his tongue forward in answer to the invite from the open mouth. Gabriel pushed forward but couldn't made that far from the wall with Sam holding his hands, which Sam found to be a even bigger turn on. Gabriel could get free if he wanted to but he didn't; he let Sam be in control. 

Sam moved both of Gabriel's wrists into one of his hands and moved his now free one down to Gabriel's waist, he didn't stop there, he quickly undid the angel's pants and slipped his hand down under jeans and boxers, and took Gabriel in hand. Gabriel broke the kiss with a gasp and threw his head back, resting it on the wall, his eyes close tight. 

“You like that?” Sam got out between breath, his own pants beyond comfortable at the sight of Gabriel. The angel nodded his head, not saying a word, and his eyes still close. Sam smiled, shifted Gabriel's clothes and pulled the angel's length free from his jeans. He began to stoked it, soft gentle ones at first but as Gabriel started trusting Sam sped his hand up to match Gabriel's hips. He suddenly stopped though, a idea flashing in his head. 

“Sam...please...” Gabriel whimpered as Sam removed his hand. Sam lead forward and started to attack his neck with kisses, Gabriel tilted his head to make room for him. As he distracted Gabriel with kisses, he undid his own pants and free himself from his own fabric prison. There was precom already dripping from him and he spread it over himself with a few good stokes before he moved his hips forward and took both of their lengths in hand.   
“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel choked out thrusting his hips forwards along with Sam.

They started off rough but they soon found a rhythm together, between hand and hips, pushing and pulling. Sam could feel the fire in him build and he knew that it wouldn't be long. He locked their lips together and started attacking Gabriel's mouth with his tongue as he sped his hand up. Gabriel moaned into the kiss and with a few more thrusts, the angel was coming between them, his cry muffled by Sam's mouth. 

The feeling of warmth covering his hand pushed Sam the last way and he was soon following Gabriel with his own muffled cry. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Gabriel's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once he came down from the high, his thoughts coming back to him and Sam quickly jumped back from Gabriel as if the angel had punched him as what they just did came to the front of his mind. 

“What? What just happened?” 

“Relax Sammy,” Gabriel said. He was still breathing hard and was using the wall to stay standing. “It was the rouge cupid, he got us with his arrows and quick ones too.” 

“But...” Sam stopped as he heard footsteps in the hallway and they were coming their way. He looked to Gabriel; the angel just held a finger over his lips, telling Sam to be quite before snapping his fingers. Both of them were cleaned, no signed of what they had just done anywhere to be found, gone in a flash seconds before Dean and Castiel came running into the room. 

“Is everyone alright?” Dean asked.

“We thought we heard screaming,” Castiel added. 

“No, we're fined,” Gabriel answered stepping away from the wall, no longer needing it to stay standing. Sam just glade at him, unable to believe that he could act so calmly after what just happened. 

“Sam?” 

Sam turned to Dean, his bother was looking at him with concern on his face but Sam didn't want bring himself to tell Dean the truth. He just nodded, “Yeah, we're fine. The cupid isn't here, we should move on.” 

Dean took a last look at him but nodded and turned to leave. Castiel stood a little longer, looking between the two of them as if he knew what had happened, and Sam was sure that he probably actually did know what had happened. He looked like he was going to say something but Gabriel shook his head and the younger angel just dropped whatever he was thinking and turned to follow Dean. Gabriel moved to follow them but Sam jumped in front of him blocking his path. 

“Wait a minuet, we need to talk.” 

“Not here Sammy.” 

“But-” 

“When we get back to the motel okay.” Gabriel pushed past him and to the door. He was half way there when Sam remembered something that Gabriel had said early. 

“Gabriel?” The angel stopped in the doorway but he didn't turn. “You said that a rouge cupid's arrows only work if there's love already between the two people that get hits.” 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, “We'll talk later Sam, I promise.”

With that he was gone; Sam didn't move, the only he could think of was that he couldn't wait to get back to the motel and not to talk but to get their room and to truly have his way with the archangel.


End file.
